


Journeys end in lovers meeting.

by Elit3



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Adorable Connor, Angst, Break Up, Danger, Dehydration, Depressed Gavin Reed, Elijah Kamski Being an Asshole, Flashbacks, Flirting, Fluff, Gavin Reed Being an Asshole, Gavin Reed Needs a Hug, Gavin Reed Redemption, Good Elijah Kamski, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Protective Gavin Reed, Rape/Non-con Elements, Romantic Soulmates, Soft Elijah Kamski, Soft Gavin Reed, Soulmates, not rapist Elijah or Gavin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:34:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 12,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29615754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elit3/pseuds/Elit3
Summary: As New Jericho and Elijah Kamski are threatened with death by an anti-android fanatic, Gavin finds himself locked in the trunk of a car. Time flies in this bad-smelling car trunk, but can Hank and Connor save Gavin as the threat on Detroit is so important?
Relationships: Connor & Gavin Reed, Connor/Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Elijah Kamski/Gavin Reed, Gavin Reed/Original Male Character(s), Hank Anderson & Gavin Reed
Comments: 8
Kudos: 22





	1. November, 1st 2039, 9 pm.

**Author's Note:**

> October 2, 2039, 2:30 p.m..

There were so many ways to die, from the quickest death to the longest and most painful. And when darkness consumed his mind at night, preventing him from sleeping, Gavin Reed had already thought about how he would die. In his work, he bordered on death every day, and he already had imagined dying by taking a bullet during his service, a heroic gesture that would have earned him a posthumous medal. Or something less heroic like a car accident. Or, he would never tell anyone, Gavin had already thought about ending his life many times, he had even tried once.

But he never thought he was going to die locked in a car trunk. The trunk was not big enough to let him lie down correctly and stank of sweat and old socks. His brain was muddled, he couldn't remember what he could have done to end up in this situation, his arms were tied behind his back and at his feet to prevent him from moving, a gag prevented him from speaking. 

Gavin didn't know how long he had been there or how long it would take before he died, but as he felt the blood pouring from his temple, he knew he was going to die because no one cared enough to noticed that he was missing or mourn him if he died of dehydration, lack of oxygen or loss of blood.

The detective tried to move but the restraints bit his skin and he cursed in pain and frustration. It took several more tries before he gave up.

Gavin ended up resting his head against the metal trunk and tried to breathe despite the gag that kept him from breathing properly. His head was pounding and he decided to rest for now, not like he could get very far.

As he fell asleep he thought about all the people who could report his disappearance but thinking about it hurt him because no one would come. His parents only called him when they needed him to withdraw their tickets, maybe Tina would be worried he hadn't come to work and again… Same with Chris. And Gavin had destroyed what little relationship he had with Hank years ago. Maybe Connor will realize it, but the detective wasn't betting on the robot to find him, not after how he'd treated him for the past eight months. It won't be his current boyfriend who could care about his fate. No, the older man will tire of waiting for it in a day or two, and shrug his shoulders before going to a bar to find someone else to warm his bed. The only thing Gavin hoped for was someone to take care of his cats after he died.

Eventually, as his breathing becomes choppy and tears of anger rolled down his cheeks, he fell asleep and his injured brain gave him hope that, maybe, Elijah would come and save him.


	2. November, 1st 2039, 10 am.

"So this is your brilliant plan?" Gavin asked his boyfriend. The two were alone in Max's living room after a meeting with their anti-android group. "Blow up New Jericho ?! "

The blond-haired man smirked as Gavin paced the living room. He couldn't understand what the hell was going on in his lover's head.

"Do you even realize what you're saying, Max? What do you want to do? This is madness! "

“Come on, Babe. Don't tell me you have doubts? That the plastic prick at your job made you change your mind? "

“His name is Connor, asshole. "

"See, that's what I'm talking about. You softened up, Gavvie, and I don't like it. You weren't like this before, where has my most loyal supporter gone? "

His boyfriend got up to position himself in front of Gavin, the man was taller than the Detective.

" Phck! I don't like your plan. The New Jericho explosion will wreak havoc on both sides! "

Fury passed over Max's face and with a quick movement, he slammed Gavin against the nearest wall. The detective, far too used to this kind of behavior, let it go.

"I won't say it again, babe: don't contradict me. We're gonna blow up New Jericho with Captain Toaster in it, and all of his mechanical friends. Then humans take back their rights. And finally… ”The hand tightened against Gavin's chest as Max leaned down to whisper in his ear,“ Finally, we bring the false god down from its pedestal. "

Max pushed him back against the wall before letting go, Gavin took a deep breath before coming to his senses.

" No ! You can't do this, dipshit! Elijah Kamski is human, you can't hurt him. That's not what you created the organization for. "

"Don't tell me what I can or can't do, you dumbass! Elijah Kamski believes himself to be so superior, so untouchable, so ... whatever. He created this mess so he has to pay too. "

"I can't let you do," Gavin whispered, although a shiver ran through his body as he saw the older man's gaze.

" Why not? Because you got a sheriff star? Because you think that by saving his pet, Hank will finally respect you? Or that he will like you or that someone will finally like you?" Max smiles. "Face the truth, you are with me precisely because no one else can love you because otherwise you would be all alone and you are too afraid of being abandoned to disagree with me. "

Max kissed him and Gavin let him do. Because ultimately, the older man was right.

“You are mine, Gavin Reed. So don't even think about telling your colleagues or Kamski because that won't make him come back to you. "

The Detective was confused, "The fuck you mean? "

"What? Do you think I didn't know? That I didn't know that Kamski put his cock in your bitch ass? "

Gavin froze. 

" Oh yes. Your little secret hiding place isn't that secret anymore, all those disgusting little teenage love letters, those pictures of you two, or the engagement ring ... I found it all, but I have to admit that Kamski has done a good job of hiding your relationship. The genius abandoned you for these little inventions, right? "

" Shut up! You don't even know what you're talking about! "

"How dare you stand up for that asshole ?! Against me, your boyfriend? The only one who still loves you? "

"Love?" Gavin scoffed, "I'd tell you to open up a dictionary if you only knew what it looks like." 

The punch that came next was predictable, and so was the hand that strangled him.

"Do you think you're funny, you little shit? Huh! I'm going to blow up New Jericho and then kill Kamski. No, better plan: I will kidnap Kamski, fuck you in front of him to make him suffer, to show him that you are me and not his, only then I will kill him and make you watch and if you continue to resist me like the ungrateful brat that you are, then I'll kill you too. Don't worry, I'll bury you side by side, it'll be poetic. "

“It won't work,” Gavin chuckled, “your plan is going to fail. You think you can prevent me from telling my colleagues your plan?" Gavin's smile widens even more, "It's already done, asshole. Don't worry you will have a pretty cell, it will be poetic. "

The hand on his neck tightened as Max rummaged through the jacket, the blond-haired man found Gavin's cell phone and groaned when he saw the phone in the middle of a call.

“You lost, " said Gavin as black clouded his vision.

" Not yet. I will only have to move my plans forward. Besides, they won't dare to hurt me." Max put the phone closer to his mouth. "Listen to me, fucker: try to stop me and Gavin dies. Try to arrest me and Gavin dies. Try to … "

"And I'm dying" Gavin rolled his eyes. “We underst… argh. "

Max ended the call and smashed the phone with his boot. Gavin should have been afraid of the enraged look on his boyfriend’s face but he was too satisfied for that. The hand on his neck loosened up, but before Gavin could do anything, a solid object made contact with his temple, plunging his world into total darkness.


	3. November, 1st 2039, 10pm - 6am.

At least this explains that, Gavin thought as he was still locked in the trunk of the car. He had regained consciousness several minutes ago and tried to remember what had happened.

As he thinks about it, maybe he could have avoided the head-on confrontation and that was his plan until Max spoke of killing Elijah. Gavin always was getting frantic and thoughtless when Elijah was mentioned.

On the bright side, his toxic relationship with Max was officially over. The downside was that he was going to die. After all, Gavin had made the call to warn Connor of the danger New Jericho and Elijah would be in, not to save his life. The priority went to the leader of the androïds and the multi billionaire, and not to the stupid detective. He hoped that at least his sacrifice would be useful and that he would eventually come out of that trunk to kick Max's butt.

Oh yeah, he wanted that motherfucker to pay. Gavin already had several ideas in mind, but for that, he had to get out of this car. He might have been ready to die, but Gavin won't do it without a fight.

He did a quick little analysis of his injuries now that his head was hurting less. Gavin was still wearing his T-shirt and jeans - at least he wasn't naked - but he didn't have his shoes or socks on anymore. His arms and legs were starting to ache from being stuck in this awkward position. His throat was starting to irritate him and his stomach was crying with hunger so he had been locked in that trunk for several hours. Between 10 and 15 hours surely. But at least the wound to his head had stopped bleeding and there was a tiny hole in the trunk that was filtering the light.

Then he spent several hours zoning between awake and asleep. He had tried to pull himself out of his bonds but without success, Max had made a real knot which tightened as soon as he moved. He had tried to scream but the gag filtered all his screams. Gavin had even tried to find an item in the trunk to untie the links, but the trunk was empty. So he had given up knowing he couldn't get out on his own.

Gavin woke up again feeling the cold bite his skin. It must be the night now and the fall was starting to get colder and colder. The detective's body was shaking all over and there was nothing he could do to try to warm himself. He was so damn cold, angry and thirsty. But part of his brain reminded him that shaking was a good thing, that if his body was shaking it was to warm up. No, that's when his body stops shivering that he will have to worry. Gavin was alone with his thoughts in this bad-smelling trunk. 

He tried to keep himself awake all night as the chills continued to run through his body, too afraid to fall back to sleep now. It was hard to stay awake all night along but at least he survived another day. Sometimes he had to remember to stay awake and fight the tiredness. At least the cramps in his calves and arms kept him awake. It was only when light filtered through the hole that Gavin fell asleep again.


	4. May 18th, 2039.

Gavin couldn't believe his luck. He had just returned to the police station after a restless night with Max when Fowler motioned for him to come into his office. He obediently obeyed and went to the office to see that Tin can was already there. What a lovely surprise he got when his boss told him he would have to team up with the android for a case. Gavin cursed he wasn't a fucking babysitter but Fowler fired them before Gavin could add anything else.

The detective then stormed out of the police station and got into his car to go to the crime scene. Obviously, he hadn't even started the engine that Connor was already sitting in the car. He told Connor not to leave fur in his car as he left the parking lot. The android's LED turned yellow and Gavin scoffed.

The crime scene was over thirty minutes away, just his luck, and he spent the journey ignoring his new teammate. The road was empty and Rock was playing through the car speakers. Out of the corner of his eye, Gavin saw that Connor's led was still turning yellow and the tin can opened its mouth and then closed it, like a child who didn't know if he could speak or not.

" Spit it out!" Gavin was pissed off.

Connor looked at him with surprised eyes but finally decided to say what was troubling him, "A friend said something weird to me a few days ago and I still don't know what to think about it, Detective Reed." 

Gavin rolled his eyes, here he goes again with his false politeness and existential worries. He huffed knowing he had nothing better to do. "Alright, Terminator what's so weird that you can't talk about it with Anderson. "

The detective was incredulous as he saw Connor's cheeks turn blue. “Markus keeps telling me these nonsense things." Gavin motioned for him to continue. “For example, three days ago Markus said to me: 'Do you have a map, I’m lost in your eyes.' But he's an RK200 so his GPS is ultra-sophisticated especially when I scanned him, I saw that his GPS was operational. "

Gavin laughed as he realized what was going on here. However, Connor seemed even more confused.

“I don’t understand what’s funny, detective. "

“Markus has a crush on you. And those weird sentences? These are pick-up lines. "

“A crush? I do not understand. "

"Open your synthetic ears robocop: Markus likes you. That's why he's flirting with you. "

Connor blushed even more. "No, no Markus can't love me, so flirting with me is even more impossible. "

"We could bet: if I'm right you have to bring me coffee for two weeks and if I'm wrong ..."

"... you will have to call me by my first name! "

"As you wish," Gavin rolled his eyes. "So you're going to send this to Markus:‘ Is your dad a thief? Because he stole all of the stars from the sky to put them in your eyes.' We'll see if he'll be positive to that. "

"But… Carl is not a thief. He is a painter. And Markus' eyes are electronic parts, one of them is from another android ... "

"Do what I'm telling you, it's a metaphor. "

They waited several moments for Markus to respond and Gavin continued to drive, the car's GPS telling him he had more than 10 minutes left before he got there. Eventually, Connor's led turned yellow, signaling that he had received a response.

"He sent me the surprised emoji and the one with a heart." Connor's face looked confused. “He also sent me another pickup line, I think: 'You must be tired, because you’ve been running through my system all day.' What am I saying now? "

"This is the last time I help you, then you've got to figure it out on your own, get it? Tell him: ‘You are so lovely. How about a coffee, tonight? But I'm not sure that you will be on the menu."

Connor nodded before doing what was asked of him. Gavin couldn't believe he had just played matchmaker between tin can and his boyfriend. At least it had entertained him.

"So that's how you flirt… Are you saying the same thing to your boyfriend, Detective Reed? "

Gavin nearly choked. “The fuck you mean, dipshit. "

"Well my sensors have reported to me that you have hickeys on your neck and you spend time smiling on your phone, so I concluded ..."

" No! You don't conclude anything at all, robocop. You stay out of my life! "

The android finally nodded and didn't say anything the entire ride.

Fortunately, the investigation had been swift and the two had found the culprit within hours.

Connor hadn't asked him about his private life anymore. But, the android had brought him coffees for two weeks as promised and even continued after. Gavin then asked him why he was continuing and the Terminator had insecurities when he asked him for further advice on his relationship with Markus. Gavin had to remind himself that Connor was just a machine and he had no feelings, but inside the detective knew that was a lie.


	5. November 2th, 2039. P.1.

Detective Reed woke up when he heard the rain falling on the roof of the car. He didn't know how long he had been sleeping. Dehydration and lack of oxygen were really starting to play tricks on him. It must have been over thirty hours now that he was locked in that car-trunk.

He couldn't even felt his arms and legs, his throat was getting more itchy and swallowing was starting to hurt. As if needles stung his throat. He tried to place his mouth at the hole in the trunk and where water was falling, but the cloth gag absorbed the most water. It was already better than nothing. As for him, his stomach was forming painful knots as if it was tightening around nothing.

In desperate hope, Gavin tried to turn around to place his knees against the top of the trunk and try to open it, but it was unsuccessful. He took deep breaths despite the gag.

He was running out of energy, at least that meant it would be over soon. Being stuck in a tight space with no food or water and in the worst possible position was starting to get boring and he hoped it would all stop soon.

Gavin was stuck with the sound of his own breathing and he could hardly hear anything outside except sirens every now and then. Each time hope rose in him but each time he was disappointed as the sirens moved away instead of closer. He couldn't see anything either and the little hole didn't give him enough light.  
He was going to die, he kept telling himself. And it should be strange that he made his peace with it a long time ago between when his mother cheated on his father and when he first broke up with Elijah. Or maybe it was when his half-drunk father had whispered to him that he was a mistake. Yes, probably somewhere around there.

Gavin had grown up in a loveless house where he quickly realized he was not wanted. But when he entered the DPD, he thought he had found a father figure in Hank Anderson. And at first, he and his partner had made a good team but then Cole was dead. Gavin had tried to be there for the old man, to help him get over it. But he realized that too late: Hank didn't want to get over it. And when Hank, totally drunk, repeated the same words to him as his father had said, Gavin understood that his father and Hank were the same people. This is where the animosity between the two partners began. And to be honest, if Gavin had been so mean to Hank it was to vent the rage he had against his own father. If he was really being honest, the real reason Gavin was trying so hard to make Hank angry was that at least then the old man was showing some emotion. Even if it was anger. Even though it was directed at him. It was always better than seeing him catatonic after Cole died.  
But the old man had pointed a gun at him to protect an android. Hank had been prepared to shoot him for Connor. Connor whom he took for his son. Proof that Gavin wasn't enough.

And when he did the count, Gavin wondered how many people were looking for him now. Not Hank, Connor would have no reason to look for him if his own boyfriend was in danger, Tina and Chris were just colleagues. Max was right, he was alone. It was pathetic to think that for the past 20 years, his only constant had been Elijah.  
He was so pathetic.

The panic finally had reason of him as he couldn't breathe, his lungs were desperate for air that wouldn't come. What would he do if Elijah dies and he surived? Or if they both end up dead ? It was his fault, all of it. Gavin's sobs were muted by the gag. 

He fell unconscious, again, against the cold metal of the car-trunk.


	6. November, 21th 2020.

" What do you mean ?" Stuttered a 17-year-old Gavin as tears rolled down his cheeks.

“I didn't know you were deaf, Gave," Elijah replied.

The two 17-year-olds were at the park where the two often had a good time. But now, what Elijah had to say to him was the worst words of all.

"I'm sorry…" Elijah's gaze was still so hard and unmoved but a note of sadness was in his voice. “We tried but it doesn't work. It can't work with me in college and you in high school. We're both too busy for this to work, Gave. "

"You are just a coward!" Gavin cried. "We could have made it work if only you really wanted it, but you don't want it. Tell the truth! You prefer to spend your time with your stupid robots! "

" You do not understand. I'm not working on a common toaster, thirium can work. Androids are our future, "Elijah started to turn away from Gavin," I can't waste my time on the past. "

With those last words, Elijah had left the park and Gavin's life for a while.


	7. November, 2th 2039. P.2.

This was their first breakup, but not the last. Gavin hadn't come home that night and had skipped high school several times before realizing he wasn't going to waste his life for a stupid breakup. He wanted to show his parents and Elijah that he was better than the street-rat they saw in him. Gavin had finished high school and start the formation to be a cop.

Gavin’s feverish mind remembered getting his badge, and that day he had grabbed a bag and left the toxicity of his home. He walked the streets without knowing where he was going, maybe to a hotel or to Tina's house who had invited him. But those plans were ruined by a sedan pulling up beside him, the rear passenger got down the door window to reveal Cyberlife's young CEO. Elijah hadn't said anything except to look intently at Gavin and the latter opened the sedan door and get inside. He was young, silly, and still in love, he thought it might work now that they both had jobs but it hadn't worked.  
Gavin's laughter was muffled by the gag as he thought about how silly he had been that night, thinking that he and Elijah might have a future. That he could have believed Elijah's apology that had seemed so sincere. That he had believed his house was in the arms of the mighty Elijah Kamski.

It had never worked.

In twenty years, the two men had dated countless times. They lived the romance of the first few months and then they were caught up by their respective jobs, or their insecurities. Gavin thought that Elijah was going to leave him again at any time, that the CEO would once again realize that Gavin was holding him back, that he was just a normal Detroit cop, and that Elijah was the man of the twenty-one century, the new God. Elijah, meanwhile, was still disgusted by his behavior from their first breakup - he still blamed himself for listening to Amanda about it - and he was sure that by being overwhelmed by his work and by his androids, Gavin would eventually get bored and leave him.

Sometimes they only saw each other one night when one or the other needed a night out. Or they would part with harsh words, they were good at hurting each other with just one sentence. Or sometimes they broke up as good friends or swore to never do it again, never to love the other again, but that was all a lie because, in the end, they still loved each other.

Even now, lying in a trunk of a smelly car, with his arms and legs sore, and with dehydration that maked him hallucinating: Gavin Reed loved Elijah Kamski.  
No one had hurt him as Elijah had, but no one had loved him as the maniac had. Their relationship was far from healthy, they had had more highs than lows but Gavin couldn't help but to love this idiot. The detective had loved the genie the moment he saw high school morons bullying the Geek in glasses.

Since then he had been there for Elijah despite his broken heart or his resentment towards androids. Gavin had been there when anti-androids threatened Elijah's life, he was just a cop and had to beg the then captain to be on the investigation, but he and Hank caught the sons of bitch who threatened Elijah's life. He had been there during Elijah's existential crisis and Gavin had even told him to step down if he did not want to be a CEO anymore. The genius had done so and was reclusive in his villa. The two had been having a good time until Elijah asked him to quit his job. Gavin then told him to go fuck himself and that he wouldn't live in the multi-billionaire's villa like a caged bird.

And Kamski had also always been there for him in return. The genie's face had been the first he had seen when Gavin woke up at the hospital after receiving the scar on his nose. There were loads of other examples like this.

Gavin even remembers the day Elie had privatized Disneyland just for them - and the three Chloes - when they were traveling in France. The idiot was extravagant like that.

A tear rolled down Gavin's cheek and crashed onto the inside of the trunk. Shit! He hoped that Elijah was okay that Max hadn't hurt him. He was cursing himself inside for finding himself in this unnecessary position. He was such an idiot for letting Maxwell come into his life.

But the blond-haired man had been fine at first, gentle and kind. Kind of like Elijah, actually. And they both shared an aversion to androids, but Max was an extremist. Gavin could say mean things about androids, he had even hit Connor. But Max was on a whole new level. The older man was ready to torture androids. At first, Gavin didn't like it too much but had preferred to remain passive, androids were just machines. But after the revolution… something had changed. His hatred for androids was mostly a result of his problems with Elijah and his fear of being replaced. Max had become even more fanatic and he was filled with such hatred.

Gavin had seen this change but yet, sixth months after the revolution, he had agreed to date Max when the latter asked him to.

And he had found on whom to release his hatred. At first, Gavin let it do. Max loved him and he had apologized. But he should have known better, his work had shown him victims of physical abuse and his past relationships had shown him that no one really changed. Max had continued to hit him and Gavin had stayed because, in the end, he had no one else. Besides, part of him knew that Maxwell would eventually take action one day and that the fanatic would have to be arrested. The detective wasn't a victim, he didn't see himself as such, if anyone had to handcuff Max it would be him, and he would smile if he had to put a bullet in that bastard's head.

Max could hit him and play with his body if he wanted to, his heart already belonged to someone else and only a genius inventor like Elijah could rebuild and destroy his heart.

Gavin's eyes were starting to close on their own, as the hours passed it was harder and harder to stay awake. The threads of his consciousness began to fade as the temperature dropped. The night had just started but this time his body was not shaking. Gavin barely noticed, he was too exhausted for that. Everything was hurting him and he just wanted it to stop. He would had laugh if he could as he imagined his lips being blue and his skin white of cold. 

Implicitly, Gavin knew it was his last night. There would be no more cases of working late at night, he would no longer have to feed his cats, he would never see Elijah again or be able to give Connor and Hank nicknames. He had tried to fight, to struggle to stay awake or to be alive if anyone was looking for him as dehydration gave him flashbacks of his pathetic life. But after so long of not being found, he even doubted anyone who had ever looked for him - not as if he had initially hoped it. So he gave up, like everything in his life, he had failed and the only thing Gavin wanted to do now was sleep and never wake up.


	8. November, 3th 2039, 7 am.

Except that nothing ever went according to plan in his life. Gavin was disappointed to feel hands touching him and a voice urging him to wake up. At first, Gavin hoped the person was Elijah. That the genius had found him - because he wasn't naive enough not to believe that the computer genius didn't have full access to his phone. The detective would have even been grateful if the person would have been Connor, Tina or Chris, or Hank. He would give anything to see the old man again right now. But a violent slap on his cheek called him to order. Elijah would never have hit him or anyone else.

Gavin barely opened his eyes to see a blinding light burning his retinas. But the person who opened the trunk didn't seem to have time as the gag was untied, along with the straps from his feet, and water was forced into his throat. It was too much of a sudden and the detective thought he was going to drown. He opened his eyes now that he was fully awake to see Max. Gavin would have hit him if his arms weren't tied behind his back.

"It's good to see you too, princess, but we're going for a little walk, you and I." 

Strong arms forced him out of the trunk and Gavin's legs automatically dropped him down. After so long of being inactive, his feet weren't ready to hold his weight.

"Stop your little game! I have no time to waste! "

An iron grip took his arm and Max forced him to walk. Gavin's brain was still slowing down, he didn't know what was going on, and the dehydration and hunger didn't help him think properly. But at least those eyes were still a detective's, Gavin noticed he was in a car junkyard and the car three feet away from him had its windshield shattered and one of the pieces of glass was on the ground. With convincing acting, Gavin let himself down - well, the fact that he stumbled every two steps made the acting very convincing - and picked up the iron debris with disconcerting ease.

"You decided to piss me off, huh ?! "

“Argh! Son of a bitch, let go of me!" Gavin's voice ached from his still parched throat and Max's grip on his hair.

The fanatic had decided to drag Gavin by his hair to get him to the car.

"This is all your fault, bitch." Max let Gavin fall by his car and kick him in the ribs. "My plan was perfect, but you messed it up with your stupid remorse." Gavin  
received several punches in the face. “Because of you, the DPD and SWAT protected New Jericho and your boyfriend was entitled to protected custody." Gavin's face was now red and purple, and those ribs were sore. “Everyone else in the group has been arrested and the city is blocked, but I still have my exit ticket. So, you are going to be cute and not move! "

Gavin felt himself being manhandled in the passenger side of the car. Everything hurt so much that he could hardly move, not to mention that unconsciousness threatened to take him away at any moment.

He leaned back against the car window, too weak to even move. Although secretly, he used the piece of glass to cut the tie around his hands. After several minutes, Gavin succeeded but kept his arms in the same position and pretended to be completely submissive. His head was aching extremely and it felt like his body was burning from the heating of the car, but Gavin hadn't said his last word yet.

The detective let his gaze to where Max was driving and he recognized the small construction road that hardly anyone used. Max wanted to get out of Detroit via this road, once that was done the man wouldn't need him anymore.

In his tired state, Gavin's aching mind registered a second later the sound of something falling on the car. The road was bordered on both sides by small gravel mountains, ideal for an ambush.

When the adrenaline finally took control of his body it was almost too late: Max had pulled out a gun - which looked strangely like Gavin's - and pointed it at the roof of the car. Gavin used the slight boost of energy to stick the piece of glass into Max's thigh. Her ex cried out and dropped the gun.

“Connor! Max is armed! " His troath was still hurting him badly. 

"Shut up!" Max caught up with the gun and hit Gavin with it.

The detective's world was dark for a few seconds but adrenaline still ran through his veins. He quickly regained consciousness in view of his condition. Gavin saw that Max was driving while fighting with Connor who was holding at the driver's door. The fanatic and the deviant fought for control of the gun. Gavin stopped Max from shooting Connor and deflected the bullet towards the wheel of the car but he was pushed back again. This time, instead of returning to the fight, he saw a car blocking the small road.

Gavin didn't have to think about who was the idiot blocking the way. If Connor was there, then it was Hank in the car.

" Stop the car! Max! Stop the damn car! "

" No! He will move before! "

The car will accelerate instead of stopping. Hank's car started too, but it moved forward instead of backing up. The Lieutenant wanted to force Max to stop but the man was a fanatic, he won't stop.

“Gavin gets out of the car!" Connor called out.

“Max stop! Now! Or we'll all die! "

"So be it, princess." Sheer determination remained etched on Max's face.

The two cars were approaching too quickly and, Connor and Max continued to fight. The android yelled at him again to get out of the car. But, if he did that then Max would run into Hank who will die for sure, the same for Connor if he continued to hold onto the car. The situation was desperate.

But luckily Gavin remembered this construction road and knew that in addition to the main road that went straight, there was another that went to the right and led to a dead-end. He remembers it because a murder had been committed there and his hazy mind reminded him that the hidden route was to the right a few yards from the main exit.

"You don't give me a choice!" 

Gavin used the last of his strength he had to pull Connor out of the car with his left arm and used his other hand to steer the steering wheel to the right. The car did not roll over as Maxwell managed to keep it upright.

But the detail of the famous dead-end was that it ended with a concrete wall.

The car was going too fast and the wall was getting closer, Maxwell tried to brake but without success, the bullet must have hit the brake system. The fanatic opened his door to get out of the car, but to no avail.

"You forgot your seat belt, honey!" Gavin used the moment of fear that passed through Max to open his own door and get out of the moving car.

Gavin's already weakened body rolled several times and he was surprised by the loud explosion that echoed near him but he smirked as he realized that it was over, and he was still alive.

He collapsed back against the dusty floor, now that the adrenaline was out of his body, the detective was feeling all his old wounds and the new ones again.

“Gavin! Gavin!" He heard Connor scream his name but he was too tired to answer. "Ra9, Gavin…"

Soft hands forced him to change position, the movement made him nauseous and he had to close his eyes. Gavin found himself sitting against one of the gravel mountains and a pair of brown eyes seemed to be analyzing him.

"I'm… fine," he whispered weakly, his throat really aching like hell.

“You're freezing, detective." A warm, comfortable jacket was draped over his shoulders, the new heat making him doze off. "I called for help, they'll be here soon but you can't fell sleep. "

Gavin weakly whispered to the other to be quiet but the sound of footsteps coming in their direction scared him. 

"It's just Hank. "

“Damn it, kid! When you are told to jump, you jump! "

"That's ... what I did ... dipshit. "

The older man was about to respond, but Connor stopped him from continuing, "The car's brakes were off, Hank. If Gavin had jumped before then one of us would be dead by now. "

“Here… that? I'm f-fucking hero ... "

"Yes, you are kid." A new coat was pulled on his legs this time and Gavin's body finally began to shiver, finally making him notice how cold he was. A hand touched his forehead and he heard Hank swear weakly. “He's still too cold. Where is that fucking helicopter! Hang on, son. "

"He'll be here soon, Hank. One minute and 15 seconds." The led on Connor's temple vibrated red in color and the android rested one of his hands on Gavin's cheek who felt the artificial warmth of the young deviant. "I'm going to let my hand overheat to warm him up." 

Internally, Gavin was grateful for the warm hand on his cheek, but fatigue still threatened to take him. He just wanted to sleep.

"Hey kid, you can't fall asleep… Kamski will be disappointed to see you sleeping when he arrives." 

"Did…" Gavin had to cough to speak. "Elijah?" He asked simply.

“Kamski is fine,” Anderson replied, “although he threatened to replace us all if we didn't find you alive. "

Gavin smirked at this. "… Markus?" "

"He's fine, we were able to prevent Maxwell from carrying out his plan, thanks to you." 

"You really scared us at one point kid," Hank added.

"No ... no one e-ever... worries a-about me ..."

The detective couldn't see Hank and Connor's reactions as he fell asleep at the time. Elie was fine, that was the most important.


	9. July, 22th 2026.

Gavin was watching a baseball game on his tablet, he was half lying on the sofa and half sitting in the luxury hotel he was staying in at the moment. Behind him, Elijah was sitting correctly in the sofa. Gavin's head rested on the genie's shoulder with the other's arm wrapped around his stomach.

The two 23-year-olds were in Japan for the week, Elijah was scheduled to go there for his business and he had invited Gavin who had jumped at the chance to see a new country. Gavin spent his time in the hotel while Elijah did his work and the rest of their time was spent touring the city and avoiding reporters.

But that evening Elijah was tired and had said he wanted to stay at the hotel. So the two had taken a bath where they had taken the opportunity to have sex. After getting dressed and eating what Chloe ordered, they settled down on the giant sofa.

" Who wins?" Elijah asked in a soft voice as commercials for the match began.

"Aren't you supposed to know everything, genius?" Gavin scoffed, but he smiled anyway.

“I like to keep some mystery. But since you haven't shouted yet, I guess Detroit is winning. "

“Yep,” Gavin said. He locked the tablet while the commercials were on, and he fell so that he was no longer resting his head on Elijah's shoulder but to rest his head on the genie's laps. Like that, he stopped his boyfriend from continuing to read. With one hand, he grabbed the genie's hand still resting on his stomach, and with the other, he pushed Elijah's glasses back against his nose. "So, is it interesting? "

“Very. You should read it. "

"It's in Japanese, I can't fucking read it. "

Elijah laughed at his boyfriend's behavior but reopened the book: "It's about soul mates, but the Chinese call it 'the couple chosen by Heaven'. There is a Chinese tale that said that God created them. He would have linked two people with a red thread who would be bound to meet again no matter what. " 

“I thought it was Paris the city of love, not Tokyo. And your book isn't supposed to be Japanese, anyway. "

“It's in Japanese, smartass. But it's about soul mates in general and it was an ambassador who gave it to me. "

"Probably a hidden message then." Gavin laughs. “Soul mates, eh. Isn't that the thing where humans had to have two heads, four arms, and four legs? But they would've been torn apart for a hell of a reason. "

"So you listened to Madame James' literature class after all." 

"She didn't like me that cowhide very much. But had we worked on this? "

“Your hatred was mutual, Gave. And yes, she had forced us to read an excerpt from Plato that allegedly said that humans originally had a head with two faces, four legs, and arms. And not two heads. "

"It's still weird to have a human with two faces. Without forgetting the four arms, although that must have its advantages ... "

“Either way, Zeus got scared of them and cut them in half. Humans are therefore in constant search of their missing half. "

"He could have at least made it easier for us with identical tattoos or stuff like that. How does he want us to find someone when there are millions of us? "  
"You know that's all" Elijah shrugged.

Gavin took Elijah's hand in his and kissed his knuckles.

“A red thread, eh. This is a stupid idea for those in need of love. "

He straightened up to be in his original position and unlocked the tablet which showed him that the match was about to begin. Gavin felt a kiss drop to the top of his head and he smiled at the affectionate gesture. The policeman didn't need to say out loud what he was really thinking, Elijah already knew that.


	10. November, 3th 2039, 4pm.

Everything was a blur when he woke up for the first time. He couldn't feel anything anymore, neither the pain in his head nor the injuries he was sure he had. No, Gavin felt like he was floating and nothing tied him back to Earth anymore.

Except he heard voices that seemed to be arguing and there was some sort of repeating noise in the background, as a bip...bip...bip...

The detective felt nothing and didn't even know where he was or if he was even still alive but he recognized that voice above anything else. It doesn't matter who the second voice belonged to because the first one belonged to Elijah.

What Gavin didn't understand was why Elijah's voice sounded so far away. The genius had to be at his side and not light years away from him.

"E… Elie…" Gavin wished his voice was louder, that he could finish his sentence properly, but he couldn't because something in his face was preventing him from speaking.

But the voices fell silent anyway, his call seemed to have been enough. Gavin was finally able to relate to something when a hand - large and callused - took his and a kiss was placed on his forehead.

It had finally stopped floating and was again tethered to its anchor.

"I'm here," the genie's melancholy voice whispered, "go back to sleep, Gavie, I'll still be there when you wake up." 

Gavin wanted to ask Elijah why his voice was so sad. Wanted to comfort the other man. But he found himself unable to do so and the detective did as he was told and fell asleep again.


	11. December, 23-27 2038.

“Gavin? What are you doing here? "

The man shrugged and continued to look at the ground. He was supposed to go to work this morning but he was too tired to drive so he took a cab. It was only in the middle of the road that the detective understood he gave the wrong address, but he didn't care. What is the difference? Tin can will be there to replace him anyway.

"Didn't you come to ask me a new question about deviance?" Elie rolled his eyes. "I've told Lt and Connor everything already. "

Gavin didn't respond orally but made an effort to lift his head and make eye contact with the billionaire.

"Come on, come inside before you catch a cold. "

Fortunately, the genie knew very well what was happening with Gavin and knew what to do to help him. Gavin took off his shoes when Elijah asked him to, then he followed him into the different rooms of the villa. He was grateful for the arm that was behind his shoulders and that guided him through the maze of hallways.

Elijah made him sit on his bed and gave him a pair of pajamas.

"I will help you change." As promised Elijah helped him take off his jacket, then he took his badge and service weapon, Gavin's sweater followed and was replaced by a softer, warmer sweater. "How long has this lasted?" 

Gavin shrugged again, "A few days, I guess. I was on multiple cases for the past three weeks and forgot to take the pills. Sorry… ”

Elijah forced him to look at him and for once the genie's face was showing emotions. "Don't apologize for that. This is a normal phenomenon, remember? "

Gavin got up a bit so the genie could take his jean away. “I know, but that's not supposed to happen anymore. Especially not before Chrismas "

"It hadn't happened for three years, it's already less common but it will always happen. At least this time you came to me for help. Come on, get in bed. I'll get you some food. "

The detective did as he was asked and didn't even bother to ask the genie why a Chloe couldn't do it. He didn't care about the answer. Elijah was gone for a while when his phone rang. He looked at his jacket which was on the chair and thought he should probably answer the phone. Fowler might need him on a new case.

Gavin slowly got up from the bed and grabbed his phone which was in his pocket.

“Detective Reed,” he murmured.

"Where the fuck you are?!"

Gavin pulled his phone out of his ear to see the caller and saw that it was Anderson.

"Fowler called us to go to your place because you didn't show up at the station," Hank looked annoyed and a new voice signaled the Lieutenant that he needed to speak more quietly. "Your apartment is upside down so what's going on? Where are you?"

"Nothing. I'm at a friend's house."

"Are you kidding me! Getting a hangover is one thing, Reed, but being irresponsible is another. "

The words stung more than Gavin was willing to admit. Usually, he would have told Anderson to fuck off, but now he didn't feel a thing or care what a coworker might think.

In the end, he didn't have to answer as his phone was replaced with a plate of fruit in his hands.

“Lieutenant Anderson, I suppose." Elijah's voice was cold and professional. "I'm sure that you are a role model of drinking responsibly, and being on time at the station." Elijah paused and Gavin knew the former CEO had let Anderson find an excuse before verbally annihilating him. "I called Detective Reed late last night because there were serious death threats against my person. The detective did a decent job last time around, so I called him back." Gavin looked at Elijah with a small smile, the hermit always liked to have the last word. "Since I have you on the phone, you would be so kind as to tell your captain that Detective Reed will not be available all week. Oh, and make sure that the detective's two cats are fed. Goodbye. "

Gavin almost felt sorry for Anderson. Elijah could be a real tyrant whenever he wanted. The shorter man kissed his ex to thank him. But the kiss didn't go any further since Gavin wasn't in the right frame of mind to go any further.

Instead, he was made to sit down and the genie fed him like a child. When Elijah was satisfied, he put the plate on his side and clapped his hands so the shutters close. Gavin settled himself under the soft duvet and curled up on his side. He didn't have to wait long before a hot body joined him and he was little-spooned by Elijah.

Gavin's episode of depression quickly went away under the care of the genius who knew how to go about making the detective feel better. But Elijah had given him a week's paid vacation so he decided to take it and stay for the whole week.

The villa was completely theirs for the whole week since the Chloes had left for New Jericho at the end of the revolution. It was just perfect and magical, especially on Christmas. It must have been two years since he hadn't celebrated Christmas properly. There were no gitfs, they only spent the day by watching old christmas movies and drinking hot cocoa. 

Unfortunately, as always in Elijah and Gavin's relationship, things ended in an argument that left them bitter.

It was Saturday night and they had gone the week without arguing once. They were currently in the genie's bed, both lying on their backs struggling to catch their breath.

"Fuck… that was good. "

Gavin laughed and Elijah smirked.

"We could do it more often you know?" 

"What? Fuck in all the rooms of your villa? I think we've done all the parts a long time ago. "

"That's not what I meant," Elijah raised himself on one elbow, "this week has been great. No arguing, no outside threat, no work. Just you, me, and the magic of  
Christmas. We should continue. "

“I still have my week off for the holiday vacation. I could take it now but it's going to be suspicious, I never used those holidays. "

"Or you could stay here, for longer." 

"I don't have that much time off, no matter what the morons of journalists think." Then Gavin really thought about what Elijah proposed to him. "Fuck, are you back on that thought? I told you last time: I won't quit my job! "

" Why not? I’m alone here and I have enough money for both of us. All you have to do is move all your things here and I even ready to take your cats in. We will go around the world, we will not be bored. "

Gavin got out of bed, too angry and exasperated by what he had just heard. "I… I won't be your fucking sugar baby, Elijah!"

“Don't be so dramatic, Gave. That's not what I said." The genie left the bed too. "But think about it, everything that has always bothered us before being together will be gone. I don’t have to be CEO anymore, although I’ll probably have meetings and interviews to do, and you don’t have to kill yourself at your job. "

“But I love my job. What I did is important, even if your fucking toys will replace me soon. "

“There are not toys. They have feelings and they know how to think, unlike you, apparently. " 

"Sorry for not being as quick-witted as you, Great Genius. But maybe you finally remembered that I am just an unnecessary weight compared to you. "

"Are you still on this after all these years? I thought we had turned the page. "

"I can't forget that you abandoned me for those plastic pricks. "

“You really need to grow up, Gave. It was 20 years ago, I apologized. "

"Do you think that because you apologized it will be better? I must have watched you go. I thought you were different from my parents. But you're just an egotistical  
ass, who thinks that it's all right for him. I won't be your toy ‘Lijah and I certainly won't get stuck in this golden cage just because you want me to. "

"You are so much easier to live with when you are depressed…" Elijah whispered, but then realize what he had just said: “I'm sorry, Gave, that’s not what I meant. "

"That's your problem: you always say what you mean, Elijah. But you're right… ”Gavin began to put on his own clothes. "I'd better leave before we say more thing that we will regret. Where the shit did you put my gun? "

Elijah opened his safe to take out the detective's weapon. He handed it to her and Gavin quickly retrieved his weapon.

" I see. You wanted to prevent the depressed from shooting himself in the head? "

" That's not what I meant! "

“It doesn't matter. "

Gavin walked out of the bedroom to the entrance of the villa and he felt footsteps coming from behind him. 

"Please, Gave don't go! You have one day left so let's spend it together. Soon it will be the new year, let's spend it together." The younger man didn't listen, he couldn't stay here tonight.

“We can't keep doing this, Elie. This is not healthy! It's always the same we love and hate each other in the same. We have to stop before it kills us for good! "  
Elijah’s face turns impassive like when he speaks in an interview or like all those years when he had broken Gavin’s heart for the first time.

"I offered you a solution," he said coldly. “You refused to take it, again. If it doesn't work between us, it's your fault." Elijah stood on the landing by his front door. “Go or stay, the choice is yours. But if you go now know that my door will be locked to you forever. "

The air between the two becomes electric. They were at the point of no return, both knew it.

Gavin turned from the villa and started walking towards the town.

He was too old to play this cat and mouse game.

Their love would destroy them and it had to end today.

Maybe that the red string was breakable in the end.


	12. October, 8th, 2039.

Apparently jumping out of a moving car wasn’t a good idea. 

So, in addition to severe dehydration - he hadn't had water in over 47 hours - and a lack of food. Gavin also had a mild concussion. His right arm had taken most of the fall and was now broken, three of his ribs were cracked - four of which had painful bruises on them - and his left knee needed a brace for a while. Not to mention the slight fever he had and the bandages covering most of his body, plus his face which looked like a painting of blue and purple.

Worst of all of this? Elijah had taken Gavin's recovery very seriously, who was then forbidden to leave the bed. But luckily for him, Elie had pulled several strings so that Gavin would be taken to the villa as soon as his operation for his arm was over - the villa had its own medical center and Chloe had returned to the mansion to take care of her new patient. So he woke up two days later in the most comfortable bed that has ever been created. As promised, Elijah had been by his side when the detective awoke.

Three days had passed since then and Gavin had spent his time sleeping or playing obedient patient for Chloe - she seemed to be enjoying it too much for his liking, but he couldn't manage to be rude to her, damn medicine.

Gavin was fed up with being in bed, sure his body still was hurting from everywhere but he wasn't a kid. For once, Chloe had made Elijah leave Gavin alone, and the android herself had to be somewhere else in the villa. The detective takes his chance to get up. He pulled up from the soft sheets and rested his legs on the carpet. Gavin was happy when his legs didn't let him fall. He walked around Elijah's room and moved in front of the glass bay. 

"Shouldn't you be in bed?" Gavin jumped at the voice, it wasn't Elijah or Chloe, and looking in the reflection in the glass he saw Hank smirking. "Chloe warned me that you would try to get up. "

" So what? Are you going to report me? "

“Nah, Chloe and Kamski must already know about it anyway. "

Gavin laughed. “The last time I tried to get up, a siren sounded in the room. "

He went back to sit on the bed and was thankful that Hank didn't help him walk.

"Isn't the dipshit with you? where he is glue to his boyfriend's side? "

Hank settled into the chair next to the bed. “Connor and Markus are here. Kamski wanted to talk to Markus, and Connor is with Chloe, he wanted to brought your cats here. And I wanted to talk to you alone. "

"What are so important that you destroy my restful sleep? "

"You'll need a lot more sleep if you're going to look like anything." Gavin made an outraged noise. “There is a lot of topics to talk about, son. "

"In this case start at the beginning, jerk. "

"Connor played the audio between you and Maxwell." Gavin lowered his head, embarrassed. "It made me realize that I wasn’t being fair to you. That night you just wanted to help me and I tell you to go to hell. I shouldn't have done this. We were partners. "

“You had just lost your son, Anderson. I shouldn't have told you how to deal with your grief." Gavin was not used to having such a courteous exchange with Anderson. 

"Shut up you want. I'm trying to apologize here. I read your file back then, I knew about your parents and had a good idea of how it was your childhood, so I had chosen my words perfectly to hurt you. I should have apologized a long time ago. "

“You are forgiven Hank." The old man was about to speak but Gavin cut him off. “Fuck. I guess you've been forgiven since you quit drinking. I know what the effects of alcohol do to a person, it wasn't really you that night. "

"Yet I hurt you enough that you don't come to me when you're in trouble," Hank looked pissed off and when Gavin looked at him he saw that the anger wasn't directed at him, "I need you to answer two questions and I want you to be honest. Before Maxwell kidnapped you, had he ever hit or insulted you? "  
Gavin blushed, cursed, then replied in a small voice, "Yes. "

Hank huffed and his fists clenched. "Has he ever forced you to do something you didn't want to? "

"What do you mean, punk? Yes, he already forced me to mop the floor when I didn't want to, are you okay? "

"Gavin don't play silly with me. We both know that victims of physical abuse can also be forced to have sex against their will. "

The young detective said nothing for a while. "Are you going to write it in the file? "

“No, son. I am not here officially. Maxwell is already dead and in any case, we would have had enough evidence to bring him and his supporters down. "

“There was that night… after the Sanders case. I was tired but he… he still wanted… you know. I said no but he didn't listen to me and it happened." The unshed tears multiplied in Gavin's eyes. "It happened two more times after that. " 

" Shit! Why didn't you come and tell me! Or Connor? Or Kamski? We could have helped you. You didn't have to stay in this abusive relationship. "

"I am not a victim, Hank! He hit me but breaking news, I hit him back! Do you think I'm broken, hurt or weak? but I am not! it does not change anything. Victims of abuse are usually unable to defend themselves against their attacker, right? But I killed him! And do you know what it does to me? nothing. There is nothing different between him and all the other people I have arrested. And your little talk about how I could have come to you and asked for your help, you can stick it where I think. You've proven to me enough times that you don't care what could happen to me, especially since Connor arrived. And you would have laughed at me if I had asked for your help, especially for such a stupid reason. I was too embarrassed to even tell Connor, after everything I had told him I wasn't going to ask him for help. And a few months before, Elie had told me never to come back to him for anything again. Max was all I had, and he was right… I was too afraid of being alone to leave him. "

The tears that had gathered in his eyes finally rolled down his cheeks. 

“Hey… hey, son, come over here. Hank had moved to sit on the bed and he hugged Gavin, the old man runned his hand up and down the younger man's back to help calm him down. "It's okay, I got you, it's over. He will never hurt you again, or anyone else. "

They stayed in that position until Gavin's tears and sobs stopped, then they released the warm embrace and Gavin used the sleeve of Elijah's sweater to wipe the tear marks off his face. He leaned back against the pillows behind him.

“All the police station awaits your return. Tina and Chris instructed me to tell you that they were going to give you a hell of a moment for not telling them about Max. And I'm not supposed to tell you, but Fowler wants you up to the rank of Lieutenant. "

"What? Serious? but why? I didn't do anything except be locked in the trunk of a car. "

"If you call saving hundreds of android and human, nothing. Not to mention the damage the explosion will have caused. And you saved Kamski's eccentric ass. If you hadn't warned us, there would have been hundreds of deaths. Fowler thinks you are ready and so do I. "

"Hank be honest, being a Lieutenant means more work doesn't it?" "

“I didn't see you as a lazy ass, Reed. But, yes, you will have the charge of several detectives but you already know that. I thought it was your dream to be the youngest Lieutenant in Detroit. "

“That was my goal, yes. To prove to you, my parents, and Elijah that I could do it. But I don't have to prove anything to anyone, not anymore. "

Gavin was looking at the photo that was on the nightstand. It was nothing too extravagant. The photo had been taken before Elijah entered college, the genie's parents had taken the photo when the two were not looking. So it was just Gavin hugging Elijah with the garden in the background. Over the frame of the photo, the former CEO had put a piece of paper with his writing on it: “Journeys end in lovers meeting - Shakespeare.” 

“I guess dreams change. "

"So you're giving up the job you've always wanted for Kamski? Be realistic, in two months from now you won't even be together, you gotta take this opportunity, kid. "

" You are right. Elijah and I might split up before the end of the damn week. But we will end up meeting again. It's inevitable. I used to think it was because I was weak but being locked in that stupid car gave me a lot of time to think. "

" So what? "

“Elijah Kamski is my soul mate, Hank. No matter how much I run, there will always be this red string to connect us." Hank didn't seem to understand the reference, so Gavin showed him the paper on the photo. “In a stupid book, our literature teacher had us read, one of the characters said, ‘Journeys end in lovers meeting. Every wise man's son doth know.' I hated that class and the teacher, yet that day I was awake and even today I still remember it." Gavin turned away from the photo to look at Hank. “This time around it will work, I’ll make it work and I know Elijah is in the same mood. My ambition has already cost me this relationship too many times. Plus, "Gavin smiled," I still have five years to get the job. "

Hank laughed. "If you think this is the best, son. But, promise me you'll come to me if it doesn't work out. " 

“And after what? Are you going to threaten Elijah not to hurt me because otherwise, you will stick a bullet in his head? "

"Put a bullet in whose head exactly?" Speaking of the wolf, Elijah Kamski was in the doorway, his arms crossed over his chest and one eyebrow raised.

“Yours, moron. "

" That's what I feared. "

Elijah jumped up in bed and settled down next to Gavin. He put his arm around the detective's shoulders to bring him closer and the detective let him do, the conversation with Hank weakened him more than he wanted to admit.

Chloe was the next to walk through the door and forced Gavin to swallow his meds. Next comes the two loverboys. The two androids were holding hands although  
they didn't seem to realize it. Gavin looked at Connor and smiled while raising his eyebrows at the young deviant's hand in the leader's. Connor blushed but didn't let go of the other's hand.

"Well, I think it's time for us to ..."

"Can I sign your plaster west?" The question came out of nowhere and everyone looked in the direction of Connor who seemed to be embarrassed. “My sensors tell me that is something people normally do on plaster casts. And you already have two drawings on your cast. "

Gavin looked at his formerly white plaster that now had a red heart on it with the letters E + G in it, and Chloe had written her name on it too with a little drawing.

"Don't tell me signing my plaster cast is your side job, dipshit." 

“Well… yes, Gavin. "

Gavin scoffed and heard Elijah laughing behind him.

He rolled his eyes before saying, "Very well. Chloe gives him the markers. But hurry and nothing weird. "

Connor nodded and took the markers before approaching Gavin. Then Hank took one of the markers to make a little drawing. And finally, the old man handed the markers to Markus.

" Oh no. I wouldn't want to impose myself. "

"Don't ruin the moment, toaster. I saved your ass so you could at least do a little drawing on the cast. "

Markus did as instructed and picked up several markers to start drawing a true miniature work of art. Gavin was starting to fall asleep against Elijah's warm body but he still saw Connor staring at Markus.

"Do you think we should tell them? Elijah whispered in his ear.

Gavin laughed but didn't answer.

He must have fallen asleep while the leader of the androids was drawing because the next time he woke up it was pitch dark and everyone was gone, even Elijah. Like earlier in the afternoon, Gavin got out of bed but decided to go further to try and find the eccentric genius.

The detective tried to make as little noise as possible so as not to be surprised -he surely would fail that since he was limping-, but passing into the living room, he saw that Chloe had fallen asleep on the sofa. Before he knew what he was doing, Gavin placed the blanket on the android. Of course she didn't need it, but he figured it was for the gesture and to thank her for taking care of him when he had been a real asshole to her.

Already knowing where Elijah was, Gavin limped towards the genius workshop and it wasn't until he was in front of the stairs that he realized the problem. Elie had set up his workshop downstairs so that the villa would be secure if something ever exploded, for the space - the workshop was quite a gigantic space -, and it had been designed as a bunker to prevent people from entering or getting out. Gavin gritted his teeth as he descended the stairs.

Fortunately, he got down the stairs without falling. Now all he had to do was find Elijah. The space he was, was dark in and he followed the light emanating from Elijah's creating room. The creating room was the place where the genius gave free rein to his talent and where he built new prototypes.

Gavin got there in record time and he found the genie sitting in his office chair, frantically typing on his computer. Elijah's hair was in a messy bun and he was wearing the same clothes as before although his jacket was on his desk chair. Gavin waited for the perfect moment when Elijah stopped typing on his keyboard, he didn't need to see the genie's face to know he frowned under his glasses.

"A penny for your thoughts, stranger?" "

Elijah jumped up and turned his chair in the direction of the voice.

"You're supposed to rest and not walk around the house. "

“I slept all day so I was bored and my sexy nurse wasn't by my bedside. "

"I told Chloe to rest. "

"Who told you I was talking about Chloe? "

Elijah shook his head although an amused smile appeared on his face. The genie opened his arms and Gavin understood the hint and came to sit on Elijah's lap. He put his good arm around the other man's neck as one arm snaked around his waist. The genie moved them so that they were in front of the computer screen. The detective looked at the lines of code and although he didn't know anything about the codes, he knew what Elijah was working on.

"I thought you weren't allowed to make androids for Cyberlife anymore? "

“First of all, just because Cyberlife has closed doesn't mean that I no longer have the right to code androids if I want to. And secondly, it's not for Cyberlife but for the DPD. "

"You created an android to replace me, that's it," Gavin said with a hint of humor in his voice. " What is his name? GV200? "

“The GR100 are out of service right now. Its registration number is RK900. "

"Would he be a better model than Connor?" 

Elijah nodded. “The RK900 was designed to be faster, stronger, and have the best systems on the market. He is theoretically stronger than Connor. Cyberlife was afraid Connor would become unstable and they wanted a plan B but with the revolution and the closure of Cyberlife this young man is gathering dust in my studio. "

"Hence your conversation with Markus earlier this afternoon. "

“I can't hide anything from you, dear detective. The RK has never been activated so it is not a deviant yet. This is where Markus comes in. "

"As if you can't enter a line of code for the RK to deviant on his own." 

Elijah assumed a look of mock hurt. "Come on, I have nothing to do with deviance. "

"Take me for an idiot, the android that you yourself conceived and gave to Carl becomes, the leader of the androids. Strange coincidence. But who will have the honor of having your new toy as a partner? "

"I'm not sure you know him: he's a detective, brown hair, gray eyes, not very tall, and with questionable sense of humor." 

“Very funny, asshole, very funny. I don't want a partner let alone a new android who won't handle his emotions. "

“Gave, listen. You were right that I can't ask you to quit your job. But I don't like knowing you are out there with no one to cover you. I know the RK, I built it and I know it can take you home, to me. Do me a favor and agree to have the RK as a partner. "

"I guess you already told Fowler about it, eh. At least I could brag to Anderson of having the most advanced prototype. I can see it? "

"No, it's not your birthday yet. Besides, it's time for you to eat and go to sleep. "

"It's not ... Elijah! "

The evil genie had pushed back his chair and stood up quickly - he had already registered the new codes and had shut down the computer. Out of fear, Gavin had tightened his grip around Elijah's neck. But his lover didn't let him down and easily climbed the stairs. Once upstairs, he didn't let Gavin walk and led him to the kitchen where the two ate the meal that Chloe prepared for them. When their meal is over, Elijah carries him again to take him to his bedroom. Gavin knew the smug asshole was only doing this to piss him off.

They changed into pajamas - Gavin preferred to change pajamas rather than go back to sleep in the same pajamas - and brushed their teeth.

Gavin began to doze off again as he was on his side with Elijah in front of him. He wrapped his hand in that of the genius who soon fell asleep.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," Elijah's sleepy voice replied.

The red thread that connects them could stretch or get tangled but it could never break

**Author's Note:**

> Feste:  
> "Journeys end in lovers meeting,  
> Every wise man's son doth know."  
> -Shakespeare.


End file.
